


Silent Declarations

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel discovers he is capable of caring for another woman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> Created for The Awakening Awards @ www.whedonverseandbeyond.com/forum/  
> This is entered in the Unlikely Couple section in which we were invited to write a romantic story about a ship that was far from being our first choice.

SILENT DECLARATIONS

 

I can see her reflection in the mirror. It’s prettier than I thought it would be. Not than I doubted how beautiful she would be unclothed but I did not think I could still notice. The exquisite line of her neck is a beacon to my libido. And that too is new for me. My soul was owned by Buffy, and my heart by Cordelia, but my breath is taken away by the light of the woman in my suite.

She is brushing her long blonde hair and I feel like standing behind her to help her. I just don’t want to lose my vantage point. Spread on the sofa, my vest thrown on the side arm, I lazily open my shirt one button at a time not letting my gaze wander. The blonde locks are now framing her well defined back pointing nicely to her magnificent backside. My hands are itching to sink themselves in the lush curves and bring her body down on mine. 

The drink in my hand is just wasted. I have had enough before I even started. Seeing her daub her legs lightly with her beautifully scented cream caused me to look at her pretty calves and lovely feet. Soon enough I will worship this body, for now, I will make myself more comfortable. The belt is deftly open, the zipper pushed down, the shoes thrown at the corners. That made her turn. What an astonishing side view. 

For a while I was lured into a false sense of security stimulated by Wesley’s belief in the fact that my soul would be safe in any relationship I can have today. I too believed the tacit understanding that losing everything and more would make love a topic of the past in my life. I was wrong. 

Her kindness gave me hope again. The way she cared for me, for what I was going through, for what the world and the underworld was sending my way, gave me a soft support that grew on me. I prided myself in being able to live alone, make decisions alone, and discretely she managed to drop my defenses, making me care again. The subtleties of the changes were so imperceptible that I can’t myself explain it. Not to her, not to anyone else.

I want to console her; I want to hold her and reassure her; I want to promise her the stars and the moon and the world. I can’t. I’ve learned the hard way; One hard lesson at a time. But she sure is beautiful, loving, generous, and kind. She brings the best again in me, and I love her. You would too if you were here.

She joins me now, naked and glorious. Her smile dies on my mouth, we kiss hungrily. Her hands meet mine on my thighs and I know tonight will be a night to remember, a night to declare without words how relieved we are to have found each other in those troubled times, how thankful we are for the opportunities given, how happy we can be in each other arms, how special she is for not shaming me for my past loves and their still present place in my mind.

Nina loved me as a puppet and that was the bright spot of that whole adventure. She loves me as a vampire, the counterpart to her werewolf. Even better, she manages to love me as the boss of an evil law firm. I love her as the shy lost girl she was, but most of all as the woman of my life, the one standing by my side. 

 

The end.

~*~

_Thanks so much for reading!_

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the prompt and characteristics that were required for the fic you just read. All comments are encouraged and welcomed of course.
> 
> WHEDONVERSE AND BEYOND FICTION AWARD - THE UNLIKELY COUPLE  
> To qualify here, you need to write about a ship that is not particularly inspiring to you. It can be slash or hetero but it has to be done with love. You must pick a ship you have issues with, cannon or not cannon, and you must make it a romantic story.  
> There is no word limit for this section, and you have to clearly present the couple in question. This section can be about any principal character(s) of all three Whedon shows, ie it's not about Clem love's life...
> 
> Story can be found on LJ at: http://cordy69.livejournal.com/1963.html


End file.
